The Curse
by Binerylquer
Summary: Ini adalah Kutukan. Semua ini adalah mimpi buruk. Dan yang terjadi padaku sekarang hanyalah mimpi. Oh Tuhan... Tolon aku !


The Curse

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Writer : Bynerilquer

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

Sabotase

* * *

Di sebuah sekolah yang sangat besar dan juga tua, tampaklah berbagai macam makhluk mengerikan yang melayang-layang di atas udara. Suasananya sangat mencekam dan angin berhembus kencang. Di sana, tampaklah seorang anak perempuan kecil yang memiliki mata bulan sedang mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah depan tubuhnya. Air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan tubuh ringkihnya di penuhi oleh bercak darah.

"Mau apa kau, hah...? Mau aku bunuh !"

Suara yang menggema di tengah kegelapan membangkitkan bulu romanya dan mengeraskan volume suara erangan yang dia keluarkan. Tubuhnya semakin hancur saat kilatan cahaya itu menyambarnya dan mengeluarkan tombak tajam yang menghunus hampir seluruh lapisan epitel kulitnya. Tangisan gadis ini menjadi raungan yang sangat menyeramkan. Sementara itu, makhlus halus yang berterbangan di sekitarnya mulai mendekat dan menyerbu gadis tersebut.

"Hinata...!"

Ooo

"Hinata...!"

Tampak di tengah ranjang king size seorang wanita muda berperawakan halus terbangun dengan nafas terengah. "Kejadian itu lagi". Dia bergumam dan mencoba membuang nafas berat. Panggilan itu kembali menggema menyadarkannya dari mimpi buruk yang mendatanginya semalam. Namanya, Hinata Hyuga , dia baru lulus dari Konoha High School. Sekarang dia bekerja sebagai seorang dokter di Tokyo. Sudah beberapa malam ini, dia mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Dan menutunya itu haruslah di hentikan. Entah bagaimana caranya...

Suara Ayahnya yang cerewet kembali lagi menggema membangunkannya kembali dari lamunannya. Wajah cantiknya yang tadi shock mulai baikan. Dengan ragu, dia mulai membuka harinya dengan senyuman kecut. Saat dia berada di meja makan, semuanya bertanya-tanya dengan keadaan memprihatinkan sang lady Hyuga.

"Kau bailk saja...?"

Hinata mengangguk saat ayahnya memegang dahinya lembut. "Kau harus lebih banyak istirahat jika memang kau sakit...! Okey..?" Lelaki setengah baya itu tersenyum lembut pada puterinya. Hinata sangat senang dan bangga karena memiiki ayah yang sangat bisa mengerti semua akan dirinya. " Ayah, aku akan pergi ke London untuk tugas malam nanti... Apa Ayah akan mengijinkan ku..?".

"Ayah tidak mungkinkan membiarkan puteri kesayangan Ayah tidak dapat beraktivitas karena Ayah sedang sakit..? Hanabi dan Neji kan ada... Walaupun mereka tidak tinggal bersama dengan Ayah... Ayah yakin, mereka akan datang jika Ayah membutuhkannya. Jadi, pergilah..!". Hinata kembali lagi ingin menangis. Ternyata selain mengerti akan dirinya, Ayahnya juga sangat perhatian dan tidak mau merepotkannya. Sangat baik bukan..?.

"Terimakasih Ayah..! Aku janji akan menelvon Ayah jika aku sudah sampai..!"

Ooo

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dimana yang ada hanyalah bau busuk dan erangan kesakita. Seoran pria kuning menatap keluar jendela, jauh menatap sebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana namun mewa, wajahnya menyeringai. Taringnya yang tajam tanpa sengaja menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Darah mengalir dari bibirnya, namun tanpa dengan kesakitan, dia meneguk darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Mate..., sebentar lagi kita akan menikmati hidangan pembuka... Dan pastikan kau siap, karena kali ini merupakan menu special!". Dia menatap sesosok kelelawar dan wanita pink yang ada dalam kungkungan kelelawar itu. "Oh yah, dan jangan lupa... Puterinya itu adalah milikku ! Jangan sentuh dia, okey !?"

Kembali geraman menukik menggema. "Nikmati hidupmu Hiashi...!"

Ooo

"Baju.. Check.. Umm yah aku lupa setelanku... Sudah... Sepetu .. Check" Jam menunjukan pukul 07.00 Malam. Hinata telah merapikan seluruh barang-barangnya. Sekarang dia sedang memeriksa barang apa saja yang dia akan bawa. "Apa sudah siap..?". Hiashi, Ayah Hinata, datang sambil membawa beberapa koper besar anaknya." Ya.., dan aku sudah memeriksa semuanya. Aku akan segera pergi...! Apakah ayah yakin..?". Hiashi mengangguk dengan tulus, tangannya mengelus kepala puterinya dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak akan melarang puteriku pergi." Dengan mengangguk tanda kepastian, si Ayah pun mulai membantu sang puteri sulungnya untuk mengangkat barang ke mobil. " Kau yakin tidak ingin di antar..?". Hinaata menggeleng. "Ayah istirahat saja...!"

Ooo

Kepergian Hinata sebenarnya adalah kesedihan bagi Hiashi. Karena hanya puteri sulungnya lah yang sangat memperhatikannya. Hanabi dan Neji memiliki segudang bisnis yang sangat menggudang. Dan, hanya Hinata lah yang memiliki cukup waktu dalam mengurusnya. Hiashi sendiri menderita sakit Jantung. Terkadang, jantungnya akan kumat, dan itulah yang membuatnya sangat berat dalam melepaskan kepergian puterinya. Namun, tidak mungkin seorang ayah akan seegois itu. Dia tahu keinginan sang puteri. Dan dia tidak mau menghancurkannya.

Sudah lima menit sejak kepergian sang puter. Dia sudah snediri dan tidak memiliki teman lagi. Sekarang dia sedang duduk di bangku balkon sambil menatap bulan purnama. Di tangan kananya terdapat photo keluarga kecil yang sudah ia bangun selama 17 tahun.

"Istriku sayang... bagaimana kabarmu..? Apakah kau sehat di sana? Aku sudah baik. Tapi, aku sekarang kesepian lagi. Puteri kita, HInata sudah pergi ke London. Dia sangt cantik sepertimu ! Ketika aku melihat wajahnya aku jadi mengingatmu" Pandangan lelaki tua itu mulai mengabur sampai tetesan hangat itu mengalir dan membasahi pipinya. " Sangat merindukanmu".

"Hiashi yang malang..!"

Suara baritone itu memecahkan seluruh suasana kesedihan di hati Hiashi. Air mata sudah di gantikan oleh pandangan rasa takut.

"Sangat menyedihkan yah kan, Mate..!"

Kelelawar Hitam besar itu berubah menjadi manusia. Di sampingnya dia mengangguk membenarkan perkataan makhluk tampan di sampingnya. " Apakah sudah siap untuk mati..?". Hiahi diam tak dapat menjawab, karena disampingnya, seorang wanita cantik namun beraura kuat menutup seluruh kinerja saraf otaknya.

"Baiklah, aku harap itu sebagai ya... Sasuke dan Sakura hancurkan tempat ini... Dan, satu pesan terakhir, puteri cantikmu itu akan menjadi milikku !"

Akhirnya, ketiga mahkluk itu pun beraksi. Si Pemuda pemimpin yang memiliki taring tajam mulai menjambak rambut Haishi dengan keras dan melemparkannya ke salah satu ornamen rumah tersebut. Sementara sang korban hanya meringis dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. "Oh lihat..! Hiashi si pemimpi Hyuga kesakitan.. Menderita humn..?".Lelaki ini kemudian menunjukkan taring besarnay ke arahnya. "Aku ingin mendengar bagaiman suara ringkih orang tua bangsat sepertimu..! Sakura..!"

"Arrrgghhh!" Kali ini, lelaki tak berperasaan ini mulai mencakar seluruh kulit dan garis epitel sang Ayah yang baik. Darah mulai membanjiri seluruh ruangan itu, begitu juga dengan keadaan rumah yang berantakan akibat dua orang makhluk yang memporakporandakan seluruh ruangan. "Ah.. lihat ! Kau mulai berdarah... Hah, darah Hyuga memang harum bukan ..? Oh yagh, aku penasaran dengan keadaan Jantungmu...! Apakah aku bisa melihatnya..?"

"Mate bagaimana dengan matanya...?" Kelelawar yang semula menghancurkan ruangan mulai mendekat dan membungkuk ke arah Hiashi. Cakar miliknya mulai menggores lapisan matanya dan mencabut sluruh saraf mata Hiashi. Dengan rakus, dua bola mata itu dikunyahnya. Darah kembali keluar yang di tanggapi oleh keduanya dengan seringai. "Rasanya sangat luar biasa..!". Kali ini, Hiashi hanya bisa meraung kesakitan... Kedua bola matanya sudah hancur. Dia tidak dapat melihat. "Dia sangat berisik... aku ingin mengambil pita suaranya. Sasuke, Naruto, geser...!"

Gadis itu mulai mendekat. Sapuan tangannya mulai membuat sang Hiashi tergetar. Dan dengan sadisnya, dia mulai menusukkan jari indahnya itu ke arah leher Hiashi. Jari telunjuk dengan cakar lentik itu mulai mengorek-ngorek kumpulan daging yang ada di dalamnya. Sampai akhirnya dia berhasil, dia melumat dan menelannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Kali ini, sang korban hanya diam, tak ada raungan dan kesakitan. Tapi, pasti kalian tahu rasa sakitnya bukan.

"Ini bagianku bukan...?" Lelaki pirang itu mulai mendekat dan mencakari korbannya sampai tak berbentul. Setelah itu dia melalapnya sampai habis. "Saatnya mengambil permaisuriku...!" Dia menyeringai dan menghilang di balik kegelapan.

Ooo

Hinata POV

Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak cepat, nafasku terengah-engah, dan keringatku yang melebur bersamaan dengan air mataku. Aku sangat takut malam ini, aku sudah berada di pesawat. Semua orang sudah tidur, dan aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Aku mengingat kembali mimpiku yang sama hampir setiap malam.

Aku sangat takut dan aku tidak mau tidur...

Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Ayah..? Aku harus menelponnya...!

Aku memburu benda elektronik yang ada di sakuku dan mulai menelponnya. Namun, tak ada yang menjawab. Apa dia sudah tidur?. Mungkin besok aku akan menelponnya kembali..!. Selamat Tidur, Yah..!

Aku kembali berusah terlelap sambil memikirkan ayagku yang sangat aku sayangi, Hiahi Hyuga.

* * *

TBC


End file.
